


[ART] Walking in the Sky

by lomelinde



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, episode quote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lomelinde/pseuds/lomelinde
Summary: So if you think about it, wherever you go you are actually walking in the sky.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	[ART] Walking in the Sky

_"You know Ray, my father once told me that the sky isn't just above you. That if you look at the horizon you will see that it actually touches the ground. So if you think about it, wherever you go you are actually walking in the sky."_

\- Benton Fraser, Eclipse

Also posted to [Tumblr](https://lomelindelaurea.tumblr.com/post/644842728480440320/walking-in-the-sky-you-know-ray-my-father-once)

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite quotes. It's such a lovely idea, and I love how Fraser brings it up during the chaos that is Ray's (fake) birthday party.
> 
> It seems like I have a thing about drawing these two looking at the horizon - probably because I'm chickening out of drawing their faces ;P. But I do love the idea of them spending time together outside.


End file.
